People often have different roles at different times of the day or in different places. For example, a person at work may be an employee. But when that person goes home, he or she may be a mother, father, etc. As a result, it is not uncommon for people to carry different portable communication devices, e.g., mobile phones, for different roles. For example, a person may carry a business mobile phone for work and a personal mobile phone for personal matters.